100 Percent
by Spinestalker
Summary: Takashi has a crush and Inui has some stats, Eiji also has a crush and Oishi hasn't a clue. Lots of implied Shonen Ai ness and general silliness all around. Horribly short but silly none the less. Drabble
1. 100 percent sure

Found this in a notebook and wanted to share. Horribly short but silly none the less.

Takashi has a crush and Inui has some stats. Lots of implied Shonen Ai-ness and general sillyness all around.

100 Percent

By Slytherinette

It was quickly becoming apparent to everyone in the whole school that Takashi Kuwamara had a it's-so-massive-it-could-be-a-land-mass size crush on Fuji Syusuke. It had become THE thing to talk about in some circles, spacificly the Seigaku Tennis Club.

"Taka ran into a FREAKING DOOR when Fuji walked by." Eiji exclaimed, hands flying up in his excitement in recounting the story. "OHH how I wish I had a camera."

"Eiji, you should be nicer about it."

"Yeah," Momoshiro agreed. "Fuji-sempai has developed a Zone, and Kuwamara-sempai couldn't help but be drawn in."

"Fshhhh..." Kaido twitched. "Your jokes are as lame as you are."

"Do you got something to say, Mamushi?" Momo jumped, fist ready to fly.

"Yeah, and I just said it, baka!"

"Shhh..." Oishi stood up, pushing them apart. "Stop fighting and I don't want to hear another word about anyone having a crush on anyone else. We don't even know if it's true..."

"There is a 95.6 percent chance that it is." Inui said as he wrote down something in his ever present journal.

Oishi got flushed. "Even if it were true, what if Fuji were to hear us talking?"

"There is a 98 percent chance that he already knows.."

"Fuji-sempai is probably just teasing him too." Momo nodded in an all knowing manor and Kaido hissed but before they could start fighting Inui spoked again.

"There is a 90 percent chance you are right, but only 20 or less percent that he returns the feelings. That, though, depends on how correct the statistics are that he likes someone else."

"Ohhhh..." Momo said, his eyes lighting up. "Who else?"

"Hi-mitz-su..." he smirked, tapping his pencil against his lips.

"Okay, guys, seriously." Oishi said, his hands up. "Drop the subject. We need to go warm up."

"Of course I have to factor in the 82 percent chance that Kikumaru is involved with someone.."

Everyone looked at Eiji, who froze in the middle of making fun of Inui and his statistics.

"You are??" Oishi nearly blew up, his face read and fist griped in a sudden rage that made everyone step back.  
Inui made a low hmm sound and scribbled something down while Eiji made a face. He looked a lot like a fish before he squeaked.

"This is stupid!" he said, turning on heel. "Im going to run laps or something..." then bolted, Oishi fast on his heals.


	2. 101 percent clueless

**I don't know where this drabble came from -_- But It goes with 100% so...**

* * *

Silence was king and reigned supreme. It was a ruler Oishi usually welcomed however such a sovereign was rarely in charge when Eiji was in the room. The usually bouncy redhead was so quiet Oishi could actually hear him breathing.

Oishi decided to dethrone the king.

"Just tell me, Eiji. Please?"

Oishi wasn't the type to prod into someone else's personal affairs but Eiji was one of his closest friends and what Inui had said before clearly offset his partner's mood.

And Oishi so desperately wanted to know.

"It's no one Oishi, I don't want to talk about it." Eiji's voice held a certain childish tone to it, a pout firmly on his lips.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall from where he was sitting on Eiji's bed. Eiji, in an attempt to make it seem like nothing was wrong, hadn't canceled their usual Friday night study session.

Eiji let out an exasperated sigh and slammed his head on the book.

"Do you need some help?" He tentatively asked.

"NO!" Eiji cried out, stubborn and childish as usual.

"Eiji…"

Eiji's annoyed blue eyes looked at him and Oishi found himself pressing harder back against the wall.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job of it."

Oishi just gave him a look. "Eiji, you know you can talk to me right? About anything?"

His friend narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you."

"But there is someone?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because... I… ah..." He cared about him and wanted to make sure he was okay.

And yes... he really wanted to know.

"Look, Eiji. You don't have to tell me..."

"Really? That would be hard to tell with the way you are acting. Besides, it's not important."

"Not important?"

"Yes. I mean if the person I like doesn't even know I like them, then it's clearly not important enough to be noticed."

Oishi's shoulders sagged a little. No wonder Eiji seemed so despondent about it. "Maybe she just doesn't know because you are sending the wrong signals? You should talk to her. You're not normally this shy, why are you being that way now?"

Eiji tensed and he sent Oishi a deadly glare. "Get out!" he cried, standing up, "Just leave! You aren't helping anything but to make me madder!"

Oishi looked shocked at his friend's outburst. "Eiji what did I say."

"You are being stupid and it's pissing me off!" Tears were watering his eyes, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"Eiji..." Oishi started

"Did you for once stop and think? "Gee... What if it's not a she?" Maybe that is the reason I can't tell her? Because she is a he? And maybe he is a really good friend? And maybe it wouldn't work out anyways because HE is a DUMBASS!"

Oishi's eyes went wide, a little surprised. It was a guy? Oishi didn't really see anything wrong with that and Eiji knew that so why was he acting so mad?

"He's on the tennis team?" That was obvious. Eiji had a lot of female friends, more girls, in fact, than guys, so the odds were good he was on the tennis team as that was the mass of males Eiji hung out with.

The redhead moved to his bedroom door and opened it, clearly inviting Oishi to leave at anytime, but Oishi persisted.

"It IS Fuji isn't it?"

Eiji gritted his teeth and crunched up his face in anger. "No. Fuji is smart enough to know when someone has a crush on them the size of Asia!"

"Is it Momoshiro?" Eiji had said he was a good friend, after Fuji he was next in line.

"Momo is an idiot, but not that stupid."

Oishi tilted his head, thinking hard. Who else? "Echizan?"

"Just leave, Oishi. Please?" Eiji said, looking away, hiding his face with the door. His temper had cooled by the hurt that had fueled it but a moment ago.

Oishi nodded, moving to gather his bag. Who else could it be? Eiji was closest to Fuji, Momoshiro, Echizan and himself... so...

He froze halfway to the door his eyes widened.

"Ei..eiji…"

His friend looked at him, his blue eyes teary, hopeful.

"You like Tezuka?"

Eiji exploded. "GET OUT!" He cried, grabbing Oishi's arm and flinging him out of the room. "OUT!" he cried one more time before slamming the door behind him, leaving a very baffled Oishi in the hall.


End file.
